Forever Young Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele tinha passado por muita coisa na vida, mas agora daria o passo principal para sua felicidade, ela aceitaria?


**Forever Young.**

**Alphaville.**

Ele estava sentado no estádio olhando para o campo, ele segurava uma caixinha com uma aliança dourada com um rubi cortado finamente para modelar uma rosa, mas o pensamento dele estava longe, ele queria fazer algo especial para ela, aquela mulher tinha lhe dado algo que ele tinha demorado para achar, na escola ele sempre estava preocupado com a escola e o quadribol, ela tinha trazido amor na vida dele.

-Eu estou perdido –Olívio passa a mão pelo cabelo –Como eu faço isso? –ele falava para o nada, ou assim ele pensou.

-Preocupado? –ele quase cai do banco ao ver Kawa sentado ao lado dele também olhando para o campo.

-Você não sabe o como –

**Let's dance in style, lets dance for a while  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not?.**

-A Andy lhe contou como eu pedi a mãe dela em casamento? –ele pergunta para Olívio com um sorriso distante.

-Ela me falou algo sobre rosas –Kawa treme a cabeça e ri.

-Eu conjurei uma chama que se transformou em uma rosa e depois formou as palavras "case-se comigo" –ele volta a rir –Só escolhi a ocasião errada –

-Como assim? –Olívio pergunta sem entender, ele tinha conhecido Kawa por um bom tempo agora, mas ainda tinha algumas coisas que sempre o surpreenderam do senhor que sentava ao lado dele.

-Eu fiz isso no meio de uma batalha contra alguns comensais –Olívio encara ele assombrado ao que ele ri –Digamos que Emily sempre teve um gosto por perigo como eu, ela amou o pedido –Kawa torce a cara –Ou ela me demonstrou isso depois de me bater por receber um feitiço de corte no peito por ela –

**Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power but we never say never  
Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip  
The music's for the sad men.**

O jogo começa e Olívio pode ver Andy pulando no estádio com um pôster dele gritando que ele era o melhor, embora eles tivessem uma diferença de idade, ele amava aquela garota, a multidão encarava a garota com um pouco de desdém, eles achavam que uma garota nunca conseguiria a atenção de um dos jogadores considerado mais bonitos do ano, principalmente as mulheres que olhavam cobiçosas para ele, mas este era o engano de todos, o coração dele era apenas dela.

Ele fixa seus olhos nela e fala.

-"Eu te amo" –O sorriso dela parecia crescer mais e ela começa a gritar mais forte.

**Can you imagine when this race is won  
Turn our golden faces into the sun  
Praising our leaders we're getting in tune  
The music's played by the mad men.**

Todos estavam concentrados no jogo, mas logo o locutor grita.

-MAS O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO? O GOLEIRO DOS GRIFOS SAI DO GOL... O QUE ELE ESTA FAZENDO? –todos vêem Olívio indo para o meio do campo, de frente para Andy para ser mais exato, ele retira a varinha e conjura algo, logo milhares de pomos de ouro sobrevoam o estádio e formam as palavras.

-"ANDY VAN PHAILAXIES VOCÊ ME DARIA A HONRA DE SE CASAR COMIGO? –Os pomos se dissolvem e formam um coração com o desenho de uma rosa no meio, Andy ainda encarava Olívio sem falar nada, foi então que ela faz um feitiço sonorus e grita

-EU TE AMO OLÍVIO... SIM, SIM SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM –Todos os jogadores param o jogo e começam a aplaudir, um dos artilheiros pousa do lado dela e oferece a vassoura a ela, ela não pensa duas vezes e voa ate Olívio e rapidamente o beija profundamente sobre o aplauso de todo o estádio e alguns protesto de mulheres sobre ela ser muito nova, mas os dois nem ligavam para isso, eles só queriam sentir o coração do outro bater rapidamente enquanto seus lábios se uniam em mais um beijo.

**Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever, forever and ever  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever? Forever young.**

O time tinha ganhado, a festa era uma das mais animadas que o time estava tendo, mas Olívio não se importa com isso, ele estava se sentindo completo, ele estava no quarto dele com a garota que ele amava nos braços dele, aquilo era a vida que ele sempre quis.

-Eu te amo –ele fala suavemente no ouvido dela, ela sente um arrepio passar pela espinha dela, ela se inclina e fala.

-Eu te amo mais –e o beija com toda paixão que ela sentia.

**Some are like water, some are like the heat  
Some are a melody and some are the beat  
Sooner or later they all will be gone  
why don't they stay young.**

Olívio se sentia no céu, ele estava no campo em um altar conjurado, as pessoas viram Andy se aproximar com o pai ao lado dela, ela estava magnífica, ele não poderia tirar os olhos dela, assim que eles estavam em frente a ele, Kawa fala.

-Cuide da minha filhinha ouviu Wood? –

-Não a machucaria nem que todos os fãs dos Grifos jogassem o imperius em mim ao mesmo tempo, senhor –ele ainda encarava ela com um sorriso doce, o cabelo vermelho dela parecia brilhar neste dia, aqueles olhos castanhos pareciam carregar tanto amor que parecia que uma aura estava preste a sair e mostrar o quanto ela o amava.

**It's so hard to get old without a cause  
I don't want to perish like a fading horse  
Youth's like diamonds in the sun  
and diamonds are forever.**

O casamento ocorreu normalmente na hora dos votos, Olívio encara ela e fala.

-Quando esta mulher entrou em minha vida, ela era apenas a minha aluna de vôo, no começo me recusei a sentir isso por ela, mas o amor dela me conquistou de todo o meu ser, lutei com todos, professores que achavam errado, preconceito de alunos, os conselheiros da escola que queriam que eu me demitisse, mas eu faria tudo de novo, pois eu a amo de todo o coração, tudo que eu tive que passar, passaria infinitas vezes só para ter você mais um dia na minha vida... Só mais um dia para te amar, só mais um dia para te beijar e falar o quanto te amo –ele segura a mão dela e fala –Eu te amo Andy... E por toda a eternidade eu vou te amar -

**So many adventures couldn't happen today  
So many songs we forgot to play  
So many dreams swinging out of the blue  
We let them come true.**

Os olhos de Andy pareciam cintilar, ela olha intensamente para ele e fala.

-Eu não sei como começou, mas desde a primeira vez que eu lhe vi, senti algo forte me atingir, no começo queria acreditar que era apenas uma paixão por um professor bonito... Mas cresceu, todas as vezes que eu te via, meu coração disparava e eu não sabia o que sentir, era mais forte do que tudo que eu tinha sentido, mas a cada dia que se passava, eu fui entendendo mais e mais, fui aprendendo a te amar escondida, achando que você nunca sentiria o mesmo por mim –ela deixa uma lagrima cair –Mas em um dia, você resolveu jogar tudo para o alto e me falou que me amava, meu coração simplesmente me dominou e descobri o que era amar –ela ainda o encarava intensamente –Eu te amo Olívio, você me completa, me faz sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, vou te amar por toda a eternidade –os dois se beijam profundamente, uma aura de puro amor circula os dois e ilumina todo o campo de quadribol, quando a luz abaixa, poderia se ouvir aplausos de todos no campo.

**Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever, forever and ever  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever, forever and ever.**

Os anos foram se passando e o amor entre os dois parecia aumentar, Olívio estava treinando alguns artilheiros dos Grifos, mas assim que ele vê a esposa, ele sorri mais e grita.

-ESTA BEM POR HOJE GENTE, VEJO VOCÊS NO VESTIÁRIO –os jogadores saem rindo falando que a patroa do capitão tinha chegado.

-Parando um treino por minha causa? –Andy fala com um sorriso –me sinto honrada –Olívio a puxa para um beijo apaixonado e sussurra no ouvido dela.

-Por você... Cancelo ate a copa mundial –ela dá uma fraca risada e volta a beijá-lo profundamente.

**Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever?**

Era mais um treino dos Grifos, Olívio estava concentrado no jogo e não vê Andy no campo tentando chamar ele.

-OLÍVIO... TENHO QUE FALAR ALGO PARA VOCÊ –Mas ele estava muito concentrado no treino, Andy sorri marota e puxa a varinha e escreve no ar.

-"AMOR, QUANDO VOCÊ TIVER TEMPO, DESÇA PARA A GENTE COMEMORAR A MINHA GRAVIDEZ ESTA BEM?" –Olívio olha atordoado para a frase e depois olha para ela que sorria, um sorriso enorme aparece no rosto dele e ele sai voando com toda potencia da vassoura gritando.

-EU VOU SER PAI... EU VOU SER PAI –Olívio quase cai da vassoura, mas ele aterrissa perto dela e a puxa para um beijo forte –eu te amo Andy... Eu te amo demais –ele a beija inúmeras vezes, nada o poderia ter deixado mais feliz, nem mesmo ganhar uma copa mundial, a felicidade que aquela mulher estava lhe dando, era maior que a própria vida dele e ele só poderia sorrir.

Aquilo era uma vida boa.

**Forever Young (Tradução)**

**Vamos dançar com elegância,  
Vamos dançar por um instante.  
O paraíso pode esperar,  
Estamos apenas observando os céus.  
Desejando o melhor,  
Mas esperando o pior.  
Você vai deixar cair a bomba ou não?**

Deixem-nos morrer jovens ou deixem-nos viver eternamente.  
Nós não temos o poder,  
Mas nunca dizemos "nunca".  
Sentando num fosso de areia,  
A vida é uma viagem curta,  
A música é para os homens tristes...

Você consegue imaginar quando esta corrida estiver ganha?  
Transformamos nossos rostos dourados no sol,  
Louvando nossos líderes,  
Estamos entrando em sintonia.  
A música é tocada pelos homens loucos...

(Refrão)  
Eternamente jovem, eu quero ser eternamente jovem.  
Você realmente quer viver eternamente?  
Eternamente e sempre?  
Eternamente jovem, eu quero ser eternamente jovem.  
Você realmente quer viver eternamente?  
Eternamente e sempre?

Alguns são como água,  
Alguns são como o calor,  
Alguns são uma melodia e alguns são o ritmo.  
Cedo ou tarde, todos eles estarão mortos.  
Por que eles não permanecem jovens?

É tão difícil ficar velho sem um motivo,  
Eu não quero perecer como um cavalo moribundo.  
A juventude é como diamantes ao sol,  
E diamantes são para sempre...

Tantas aventuras não poderiam acontecer hoje,  
Tantas canções que esquecemos de tocar,  
Tantos sonhos arrumando-se de repente,  
Nós vamos deixá-los tornar-se realidade?


End file.
